Secret play
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Un chico, una chica. Un secreto. Un juego. Ella es su ama, él su fiel sirviente. ¿Cuál será el próximo juego? w U Pésimo summary. LEMMON


Hola a todos, Zakuro Hatsune reportándose ewé, hoy les he traído un fanfic LEMON de mi pareja favorita: Zakuro&Ryou pero con un toque de "Eres mío" owó espero les guste.

Secret play.

Un día tranquilo en el café mew, un bello mar de color naranjo con leves toques rojos se apoderaba de basto cielo dándole lugar a la noche dejandose ver como un bello atardecer, el viento era benevolente, cuatro jóvenes heroínas empezaban a partir en dirección a sus respectivas casas a excepción de una. Una joven de hermoso cabello púrpura no las acompañaba, era ya normal que no salieran juntas.

En un subterráneo laboratorio, un joven de hermoso cabello dorado tecleaba a una velocidad increíble, sabía que dentro de poco aquel juego secreto iniciaría entre él y su compañera, su pareja. Hace aproximadamente tres meses él conocía su secreto, pero desde hacía casi cinco meses ambos salían juntos con discreción para que nadie se enterase de su relación. El chico no se distraía por nada del mundo de su labor, hasta que el abrir y estrellar de una puerta le obligó a voltear en esa dirección.

Ahí estaba, la luz que venía de fuera le impedía verle la cara a la persona en el umbral de la puerta, pero sabía perfectamente quien era. Su compañera. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y se paró de su asiento, ya tendría tiempo para terminar el trabajo; se acercó a paso veloz donde estaba la figura de la joven inclinada en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa picara.

— Ya es hora de jugar. — Dijo la joven mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

— Lo he esperado todo el día... — Expresó el chico.

— Comencemos con nuestro pequeño secreto.

La joven tomó de la camisa al chico con una fuerza tremenda, digan del ADN de lobo que llevaba y tomó sus labios con una posesión y tal voracidad que a cualquiera le haría estremecer. El joven sólo se dejó llevar por ella, por su pareja. Aquel secreto que compartían ambos era realmente suyo, sólo ellos sabrían aquel juego. Cuando el rubio pidió por más, la chica se separó repentinamente de él con una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire.

— ¿Dónde está mi silla, pequeño? — La voz de ella tuvo un toque de amenaza.

— Por aquí, Zakuro-sama. — El rubio guió a la joven hasta la silla donde él previamente estaba.

— ¿No le has hecho nada, Ryou-kun? — Preguntó Zakuro mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

— En absoluto, mi ama. — Aclaró Ryou.

— Perfecto. Ahora... Arrodillare ante tu dueña.

El chico obedeció sin chistar, ya que, ese era su juego. Su secreto. Ryou se hacía pasar su el fiel sirviente de Zakuro y ella por su adorada ama. Ese juego secreto surgió un día cuando ambos estaban solos en aquel laboratorio, ella simplemente empezó a ordenarle cosas al chico y este le obedeció en todo, descubrieron que adoraban eso. Esa parte secreta y prohibida que la sociedad nunca aceptaría, a ellos les enloquecía.

— ¿Qué desea hacer hoy, mi ama? — Preguntó el rubio inclinando la cabeza.

— Hoy estoy de buen humor... — Suspiró la joven. — Así que simplemente debes complacer a tu ama como corresponde y quizá te de algo suculento a cambio, mi pequeño esclavo Ryou.

A ambos se les pintó una sonrisa, sabían que significaba aquello; Si Ryou complacía a su ama, tendría la oportunidad de volverla a hacer suya como en aquella primera vez.

— A sus órdenes, Zakuro-sama.

— Pero antes... — La joven se paró y tomó de la barbilla al chico obligándolo a pararse. — Voy a jugar contigo un momento... Así complacerás a tu ama.

Zakuro volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Ryou, este aceptó con gusto ese beso apasionado. La joven de pelo púrpura comenzó a deshacerse botón tras botón de la camisa del rubio, este sólo contenía su urgencia de estar expuesto ante ella y a su vez, el impulso de romperle la ropa a su compañera, ya que si lo hacia, podría quedarse sin su recompensa. Tras una lenta desabotonada, la camisa negra del joven cayó al suelo. Zakuro tomó la muñeca de Ryou y lo obligó a darse vuelta, quería probar su cuello y dejar en claro que era suyo. Ryou no de había dado cuenta, pero la joven venía decidida a marcarlo de por vida.

En la tarde, cuando llegaba al café, descubrió algo que no le agradó para nada, su hermoso rubio estaba sentado en una de las bancas contemplando el basto cielo azul como siempre; tentada, empezó a caminar en su dirección cuando logró ver algo. Un par de jovencitas, una de pelo miel esponjado y otra de pelo corto negro observaban a su Ryou, su rubio, su novio, su compañero, su esclavo, su sirviente. Su todo. La pequeña espina de los celos empezó a lastimar su corazón, se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar la charla de las jóvenes. Su ceño se frunció al escuchar que una de ellas estaba dispuesta a salir con él y que haría todo lo que fuese para lograrlo.

— Tu eres mío... — Susurró Zakuro antes de dejar una evidente marca en el cuello de Ryou.

— Soy sólo tuyo... — Soltó en un suspiro el rubio.

— Soy tu ama... — Otra marca.

— Y yo tu esclavo. — Otro suspiro.

Zakuro seguía marcando el cuello del rubio mientras que con su mano derecha tentaba los pezones erectos del chico y con la mano izquierda bajaba lascivamente por el abdomen bien formando del chico llegando finalmente a su entrepierna donde se encontraba ya su dura erección; la joven de hermosos ojos azules sonrió al sentir el miembro endurecido de su sirviente a través de su pantalón blanco. Ella estaba satisfecha al ver las reacciones que sus caricias y toques producían en el cuerpo de su amante.

Ryou estaba realmente excitado, cada caricia de su adorada diosa le hacían derretir y volverse una máquina de deseo; aún se preguntaba como esa joven le hacía tener tremendo cambio de personalidad. Ryou era grande, pero para ella era pequeño, él era dominante, pero para ella era sumiso, él era fuerte, pero para ella era débil, él era arrogante, pero para ella era humilde, él era orgulloso, pero cuando estaba con ella eso era irrelevante. ¿Qué tenía Zakuro que volvía a Ryou tan diferente? No lo sabía, pero le encantaba.

Por otro lado, Zakuro siempre había disfrutado de someter al rubio. Él le hacía que esa parte entre sádica y dominante saliera a flote, adoraba verlo cumplir sus demandas, adoraba hacer con él lo que a ella se le diera en gana. Ese era su secreto. Era una sádica a escondidas. La cara de placer de Ryou le enloquecía y cuando cumplía sus demandas le excitaba. Lo obligó a ponerse en cuclillas, fue a uno de los cajones donde guardaban sus juguetes y de ahí sacó un collar con una correa. Empezaba el juego.

— Vamos, quédate quieto. — Le ordeñó la heroína.

Le puso el collar y lo ató a una de las patas de la mesa, se separó de él y se relamió los labios al ver la figura del rubio atado; se empezó a desvestir con una lentitud que a Ryou le martirizó y provocó que su erección creciera aún más. Para la sorpresa del joven científico, ella traía un seductor traje que era conformado de un corsé morado con negro, una pataleta que estaba unida a unas medias de color negro.

— Te ves preciosa... — Zakuro rió.

— No te he dicho que hablaras, pero te lo pasaré sólo porque estoy de buen humor.

Ya que se quitó la molesta ropa de mesera, volvió a ir al cajón donde estaban todos sus juguetes, sacó de ahí una especie de vara elástica; de ahí se volvió a sentar en su silla y contempló al rubio como si fuera su tesoro más grande. Tomó al rubio y lo jaló de la correa, se sentó y él se quedó a su lado.

— Hoy te has portado bien... — Lo jaló y lo puso frente a ella. — Esta es tu recompensa...

Zakuro extendió los brazos y esperó la respuesta de Ryou. Él se abalanzó a besar a su compañera, después de todo aquel espectáculo sus ansias de deseo habían aumentado drásticamente. Zakuro tomó al joven y lo aventó contra el suelo, ella lo retuvo de las muñecas.

— Nunca te dije que pudieras dominar.

Zakuro volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Ryou, esta vez le dejo quitarle la ropa con esas ansias que había acumulado el pobre rubio. Ella se estaba encargando de sus pantalones, más nunca dejó la boca del joven; cuando al fin ambos estuvieron sin ninguna prenda que les impidiera el contacto pleno de sus pieles, la joven heroína de separó del científico, tomó la correa, se paró, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y separó las piernas.

— Complace a tu ama, si lo haces, perdonaré tu falta y quizá te de la recompensa. — Ryou se iba a parar pero Zakuro lo detuvo. — En cuatro.

En los labios del rubio se dibujó una leve sonrisa, se apoyó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas e inició a caminar en dirección a las piernas de su novia; ya ahí, empezó a lamer suavemente los pliegues de Zakuro. La joven al sentir la lengua de su amado en esa parte tan sensible, no pudo reprimir un leve suspiro y abrir más las piernas para que tuviera mayor acceso; tomó con su mano derecha la correa y la jaló para que Ryou fuera más profundo y con la izquierda tomó la cabeza del científico y la oprimió contra su intimidad. Las caricias del joven se volvieron más rápidas y se concentraron en un pequeño botón rosado escondido.

Zakuro se sentía en el cielo, tener al joven sólo para ella le encantaba y más que hiciera lo que ella le pidiera. La joven sabía que ni él ni ella aguantarían más sin un contacto más íntimo. Se abalanzó contra el rubio y aún tomándolo de la correa se puso sobre la gran erección del joven rozándola con su feminidad.

— ¿Quieres volverme tuya? — Cuestionó entre gemidos pero con tono autoritario Zakuro.

— Si... — Logró articular Ryou.

— ¿Si qué? — Jaló la correa para poner al rubio a milímetros de su cara.

— Si, Zakuro-sama... — Ella siguió rozando sus intimidades.

— ¿Si qué? — Volvió a interrogar la joven, el rubio entendió que respuesta quería.

— Si, cariño. — Ella sonrió.

— Respuesta correcta

Zakuro besó tiernamente al joven y dejó que él entrara en su intimidad de una manera muy lenta y placentera para ambos, poco a poco Ryou se movió y la acomodó de tal manera que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Ambos empezaron caricias lentas, pero muy amorosas. El movimiento de caderas de ambos estaba perfectamente sincronizado, eran el uno para el otro; las embestidas se fueron tornando más fuertes y rápidas, ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo, al clímax. En unas cuantas embestidas más Ryou dejó su semilla en el interior de Zakuro y ambos cayeron rendidos.

— Te amo, Zakuro. — Le dijo Ryou con una sonrisa.

— Pues espero que yo sea a la única que se lo digas, con eso que tienes un par de tipas tras de ti... — Reprochó Zakuro mientras buscaba la sábana que mantenían en el cajón de juguetes.

— ¿Celosa? — La joven sonrió.

— Por supuesto, mi novio es el único que se la pasa besando a otras a parte de su novia. — Sabía que ese reproche era por Ichigo.

— Vamos, sabes que lo hago para fastidiarla y se vuelva un gato. Si te beso en esa parte, te volverías un lobo y acabarías como en la otra ocasión. — Zakuro suspiró y cubrió a ambos con la sábana.

— Algún día nos dará pulmonía por acostarnos en el piso frío. — Trató de cambiar de tema la chica.

— Lo sé, pero tu silla esta aquí y no creo que pueda meter una cama aquí. Por cierto... ¿Cuál será el próximo "secret play"? — Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece si te visto de perro? O mejor aún, te trato aún peor que esta noche. — El rubio sonrió.

— Por mi, esta bien. Mientras yo te sirva, esta bien.

Ambos sonrieron, ese era su juego, su secreto. En algún momento, ambos se durmieron; Ryou abrazaba a Zakuro tiernamente y ella se dejaba abrazar por aquel chico que conocía su secreto, su juego. Iba a aprovechar a descansar ya que después de eso tendría que levantarse e ir a buscar en su casillero una pequeña caja que contenía ciertas píldoras que consumía para que sus juego secretos nunca acabarán hasta que ambos decidieran tener algo mayor a un juego, un pequeño niño juguetón que sería su nuevo juego. Pero por ahora, ambos amaban aquel "secret play"


End file.
